Pup Island
by League of Writers
Summary: A brand new show has just begun 42 pups from across the world were chosen to compete in Pup Island, these pups will be through though challenges and alot of drama who will survive and who will be eliminated only one pup will win here on Pup Island,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so we're here welcome to Pup Island the first of it's kind and i promise you this will be a good story. I've received 30 OC's to use in this challenge as well as my 4 Oc's and the 8 members of the Paw Patrol. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. This will be written in 2 styles regular writing and the style I used in TWWA you'll see as this story goes on. Also I did replace one pup with another OC by the name of Andy Ref a male husky pup.**

 **Chapter 1 Challenge One.**

"I can't believe we get to be on a tv show!" Skye shouted in excitement doing a backflip the pups had gotten a call from a company who was making a tv show called pup island.

"Me neither Skye and believe me i'm gonna win", Zuma said with confidence.

"I still can't believe that me and Katie we're invited to be the co-hosts of the show", Ryder still couldn't believe that this was happening. The pup had just arrived to the island via the air patroller to see dozens of pups we're already there as well as camera crews. Once the air patroller had landed the pups gathered their suitcases and walked out of it, camera crews immediately swarmed the pups.

"Ah Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Rocky, Rubble and Tracker you've finally arrived now we can start", the pups turned to see a boy about 15 years old wearing blue jeans and a blue and white polo shirt. He had short black hair and blues eyes, he had white skin and a smile to die for. "My name is Anthony Brown and i'm the main host of this wonderful show you two must be Ryder and Katie", Anthony shook hands with each pair before handing each pup either a red or blue tag. He then whistled and a mega phone was handed to him, "Attention all pups the last competitors have arrived so if you'll please make you way to either the red or blue team cabin just look at the tag i gave you".

"We'll it looks like me Chase, Zuma and SKye are on the same team", said Rubble the pups looked at each other with a slightly sad expression.

"Don't worry no matter what i'm sure we'll still be best friends", Tracker said with a smile.

"Of course we will", Everest said with a smile as well.

The pups went their separate ways with Rubble, Chase, Skye and Zuma they walked into the red team cabin which was equipped with 21 pup beds and even a TV inside. Each pup had their own personal closet to put whatever they brought with them. "There are a lot of pups here". Rubble announced in surprisement.

"So you must be the paw patrol my name is Vulcan Jay nice to meet you", a wolf pup with black and green fur walked up to them and struck out his paw. He had bright green eyes as well.

"Nice to meet you i'm Chase and this Skye, Rubble and Zuma", said Chase shaking the pups paw.

"Welcome to the red team cabin", Vulcan said the pups looked around as some of the other pups were either chatting or unpacking.

* * *

Red Team.

Chase.

Skye.

Rubble.

Zuma.

Vulcan Jay.

Rosaletta.

Proton.

Kieran.

Ned.

Misty.

Razor.

Vixen.

Halfmoon.

Daisy.

Luna.

Chris.

Paul.

Ria.

Sonic.

Atlas.

Silvex.

* * *

"Hi i'm Luna nice to meet you", Luna was a husky pup with black and grey fur and green eyes, she spoke to a wolf pup with white fur and coffee colored eyes.

"Look brat i'm not here to make friends i'm here to win", this pup's name way Halfmoon, Halfmoon stood up and walked away from the pup clearly annoyed. She walked past a siberian husky pup bumping into him on purpose.

"Excuse you", this pup's name was Silvex.

"Shut it!" Halfmoon snapped.

"Make me", Silvex growled as did Halfmoon Chase ran in between the two pups.

"Hey take it easy guys we're a team for now", Silvex quickly calmed down and walked away.

"You aren't worth my time", Silvex said sharply.

"Okay this is gonna be difficult", said Rubble.

Meanwhile with Marshall, Everest, Tracker and Rocky who entered the blue team cabin.

* * *

Blue Team members.

Marshall.

Everest.

Tracker.

Rocky,

Eve.

Eclipse

Xeno Jones.

Zero Tyson.

Cat.

Snowflake.

Kaiser.

Silverfang.

Bolt.

Decker.

Dash.

Melody

Dante.

Andy Ref

Ashley.

Vapor.

Zilvex.

* * *

They walked inside and there we immediately meet with a dalmatian pup with brown eyes, "Welcome to the blue team my name is Cat", said Cat with a smile.

"Hey my name is Marshall and these are my friends Everest, Tracker, and Rocky nice to meet you too", Marshall walked over to an empty pup bed next to a french poodle pup. "Hi i'm Marshall it's nice to meet you".

The french poodle looked at Marshall with a grin, "nice to meet you too my name is Ashley the pup who will win this little competition for now we'll be friends". She said with a hint of poison in her voice.

"Excuse me", all the pup jumped a bit at the sudden sound of Ryder's voice "well all pup please arrive at the beach it's time for your first team challenge". The pups looked at each other a bit surprised that they we're gonna have a challenge on their first day but they quickly made their way to the beach.

* * *

 **Challenge One Episode One: Pup's Shoot A Hoop. (Quick Note this will be written in TWWA form)**

Anthony: Okay welcome each pup to the new reality tv show called, Pup Island, i'm you're host Anthony Brown and to my right my co host Ryder and to my left the lovely lovely Katie.

Ryder: HI.

Katie: Hello it is wonderful to meet you all.

Anthony: Okay you lucky 42 pups were chosen randomly out of 100 other pups, the rules of this game are very very simple. All you need to do is survive after each team challenge the winning team will be safe from elimination, the losing team won't be and will have to eliminate one member of the team. Once you are eliminated you must pack you'll thing and you'll be sent back home and you will never be allowed back EVER! If there is something you want to say without any pup knowing about it except the viewers watching. We have something called the conventional booth where you can say anything you want to say without any pup here knowing about it.

Ryder: Before we got here we played a game of Rock Paper Scissors and I won so i'll tell you what you're very first team challenge will be. A simple game of basketball now we're gonna switch the rules up a bit so first rule is each game will have four 8 minute quarters in the first have you must pick 5 players to play the whole quarter same goes for the rest of the game each team is allowed only one substantiation per quarter, each pup must play in each game, you can pick the pups playing in these games, and if we have to go in overtime you can put your best players in to play.

Once they had explained the rules to basketball each team had 2 minutes to decide who would play first

The red team decided to put in Proton, Zuma, Silvex, Sonic and Ria

The blue team decided to put in Xeno, Zero, Andy, Eve and Cat.

Ryder and Anthony quickly switched into referee outfits as they would be the refs for this game, Ryder bounced the ball a couple of times before motioning for two pups to do the jump ball. Proton decided to do the jump ball for the red team and Cat the jump ball for the blue team.

Ryder: Okay pups are you ready?

Proton: I'm always ready.

Cat: Of course I am.

Ryder threw the ball into the air and Cat was the first to get the ball and he tipped it over to Zero who quickly dribbled by the whole red team and made an easy layup, Proton passed the ball over to Zuma who passed the ball over to a wide open Ria but Zero suddenly ran over stole the ball. He ran passed Zuma and made another easy layup, Proton inbounded the ball to Ria who passed it to Silvex under the basket. SIlvex made the layup and Xeno inbounded the ball to Zero who took it up court and fired a three right in front Zuma face and he hit it. Proton inbounded the ball to Zuma who passed it back to her, Proton took the ball upcourt and passed the ball to Ria. Who was about to take a shoot but Cat quickly got into her face, Ria saw Sonic run past his defender, she quickly throw the ball to her and Sonic easily made the layup. Cat inbounded the ball to Eve who throw the ball up towards the basket, Xeno nodded at Zero and bent down. Zero ran towards his friend and jumped on his back and into the air, he hit the ball with his head and the ball went off the backboard and into the hoop. Proton inbounded the ball to Silvex who passed it to Zuma but the ball was deflected by Xeno right to Zero who fired another three from the corner.

Chase: Timeout please!

Ryder blow his whistle and allowed the red team the first of it 4 timeouts for this half.

Time left in this half 6 minutes 45 seconds. Score Red Team 6, Blue Team 12

Chase: Okay we need to stop Zero from scoring.

Zuma: Whewe Twying Chase but it is vewy hawd dude!

Proton: Let's just double team him.

Chase: But then there will be one person wide open, no we need one of you to step up and make sure he doesn't score any more points.

Halfmoon: Question who died and made you leader?

Chase: I'm not the leader i'm just saying that you 5 have to stop Zero

.

Ryder blow his whistle indicating that there timeout was over, Zuma inbounded the ball 2 Proton who slowly dribbled the ball up the court and passed it to Zuma. Andy ran at Zuma attempting to guard him but Zuma got passed him and rushed towards the basket. Zero ran at Zuma who as did Xeno but Zuma passed the ball over to a wide open Proton who hit the ball with her head making a three pointer.

5 Minute later…

Time Left 1 minute 45 seconds.

Score Red Team 18, Blue Team 28

Zero slowly dribbled up the court and passed it to Xeno but Proton hit the ball away and dribbled the court Zero gave chase and accidently pushed her a little too hard causing her to fall to the ground. Ryder blew his whistle immediately.

Ryder: Foul on Zero that you 2nd personal foul.

Proton stood up and pushed the dalmatian pup to the ground.

Proton: What was that about!

Ryder: Technical foul on Proton!

Proton: For what!

Ryder: For pushing another pup during that game.

Proton stormed away Ryder clearly upset about the situation.

Anthony: The rules state that if there is a technical follow the blue team you get one free throw and the ball back,

Proton turned around.

Proton: How is that fair! He pushes me to the ground but if I push him back then it a freaking technical how is that fair!

Ryder: Official timeout Proton can you come with me really quick?

Ryder motioned for her to follow him, they walked to the edge of the court where no one could hear them,

Ryder: Okay Proton let me explain this really quick I had to give you technical foul because you cannot just push another pup to the ground like that. The reason Zero got a personal foul was because what he did was an accident he didn't do it on purpose like you just did.

Proton: Whatever.

Ryder: Also i'm gonna have to ask you to leave the game.

Proton had a shocked look on her face: For what i'm leading my team in scoring why do I have to leave!

Ryder: Calm down Zero is also leaving the game as well.

Proton stormed towards her teams bench and Ryder went and told Zero what was happening.

In Proton place was Misty and in Zero place was Ashley.

At the end of the quarter it was the Red Team 24 and the blue team 33.

Ryder: Alright time's up for this quarter place select your next five pups for this quarter.

Chase: Okay who wants to play in this quarter.

Skye, Rubble, Vulcan Jay, Chris, and Paul agreed to play for the red team.

Everest, Tracker, Eclipse, Decker and Dante agreed to play for the blue team.

Ryder placed the ball down next to Rubble who inbounded it to Vulcan Jay who quickly dribbled it up the court, he hit the ball up into the air towards Skye who had jumped off of Rubble back and dunked it into the basket. As Skye ran past Vulcan he quickly pulled her aside along with the rest of the team.

Vulcan: We can use this as our best play Skye you can jump pretty high so everyone watch Skye if she jumps off another pups back immediately pass the ball to her.

The red team happily agreed to this plan and got back on defense.

4 minutes and 23v seconds the later. The score was Red team 38 blue team 37

Blue team quickly realized that the group of pups they put in for this round we're at a major disadvantage with the combination of Skye jumping ability, Chris and Paul amazing defensive ability and Vulcan Jay shooting ability the red team had taken a one point lead. Also this was Everest, Tracker, Eclipse, and Decker first time playing basketball so they we're at a disadvantage as well. At the end of this quarter it was the red team 56 to the blue team 42.

Anthony: And with that amazing showing of teamwork the red team has taken a 14 point lead!

Ryder: Select your next group of pups for the 3rd quarter

Red Team Decided to put in Atlas, Vixen, Razor, Rosaletta and Daisy.

Blue Team decided to put in Marshall, Zilvex, Snowflake, Melody. Kaiser.

This time with the combination of Marshall, Zilvex, Melody and Kaiser offensive skills and Snowflake excellent defense the score was now red team 70 and blue team 63.

Ryder: Alight this is the last quarter Blue team you need at least 7 points to tie or you lose this game and must vote someone off the team.

Atlas: Okay you 5 do you have a plan for this last quarter.

Silverfang: We do have one substation left we have to put Zero into the game.c

Bolt: Don't worry me and Dash have a simple plan we like to call run and gun, we go as fast as we can and score as much as we can we only need 4 baskets to win and we have eight minutes to do so.

Red Team put in Ned, Halfmoon, Chase, Kieran, and Luna

Blue Team: Put in Rocky, Silverfang, Bolt, Dash, Vapor

( **As the 4th quarter it will be described in whole)**

Rocky inbounded the ball to Vapor who quickly passed it up court to Silverfang who passed the ball to Bolt who was right under the basket and he made a quick lap up, Kieran inbounded the ball to Luna who dribbled up the court quickly. She passed the Chase who immediately passed it straight to Ned who throw the ball off the backboard and into the hoop.

 **Cut to Conventional cam.**

 **Ned: Basketball is literally all angles, and i've watched enough basketball to figure out what angles will work best.**

 **Back to the Game.**

Dash inbounded the ball to Bolt who dribbled quickly up the court and ran right past the defense making a layup, Chase responded with a huge three point basket once he got the ball. Both teams went back and forth for about a minute getting a lot of points on both ends with only 6 minutes and 20 seconds the score was red team 80, Blue team 75. Ned made a three and Bolt responded with a three pointer of his own, Luna hit the ball with her head sending right into the hop for two points, Dash dribbled up the court stopped and shoot a long three pointer missing it. Bolt got the rebound and throw it to Rocky who hit a three pointer. Chase rushed down the court and made a layup with ease, Dash passed the ball to Rocky who barely missed another three. Chase got the rebound and dribbled down the court and made yet another layup giving the red team a 89 to 81 lead. Rocky inbounded the ball to Silverfang who quickly passed to Vapor who drained a three, Bolt managed to steal the ball and ran down the court. Bolt stopped moving and passed the ball to Rocky who drained another three. Chase got the inbound and took the ball right down the court and made a layup. Red was up 91 to 87 lead. Rocky took the inbound and passed it to Vapor but the ball was stolen by Luna who took the ball all the way to hoop making a layup. Dash speed down the court and made a very important two pointer. With four minutes and 24 seconds left in the game the score was now 93 to 89 Atlas called his team third time out leaving them with only 1 left.

Atlas: Good work we have a change now but you have to play great defense and score two more times there is plenty of time left for a comeback.

The game started up again Rocky managed to steal the ball from Ned and dribbled the court before passing it to Vapor who hit a three. Chase responded with a three of his own, Vapor made a layup and Rocky managed to barely block Ned's next shoot Dash took the ball right the down the middle and made another layup. The score was now 96 to 96 chase responded with another three and Luna stole the ball from Silverfang and made a layup, Rocky responded with another three as did Ned, Bolt made another layup and stole the ball from Chase and passed it to vapor who sunk a huge three point basket. The score was now 104 to 104, Chase slowly dribbled the ball up the court and passed it to Luna who fired a three it bounced off the rim and Bolt the ball all the way the court and made a lay up causing his team to go crazy. For the first time since the 1st quarter there team was a head by 2, but this was short lived as Ned made another three point basket, the score was now 107 to 106 red team was ahead. Vapor passed the ball to Rocky who shoot another three but the ball missed and Chase took the ball all the way down the court and made a layup, Bolt responded with a layup of his own keeping the red team to one point lead, Rocky called his team's final time out.

Zero: We have a change we can win this game.

Rocky: We have two minutes left to win this game.

Ryder blow his whistle getting the attention of all the pups.

Ryder: Pups there are two minutes left and we decided that for these last two minutes you can put in your best 5 players.

Anthony: We also decided that there will be a very special reward going to the winning team giving them a major advantage in the next challenge!

Katie: Last thing the losing team will have to vote off not one but two pups tonight!

The pups we're shocked at this news this we're some extreme stipulations added/

Rocky: Guys I think we need to go with Zero, Xeno, Bolt, Dash, and Snowflake.

Snowflake was a bit surprised: Why me?

Rocky: We need your defense out there for these last two minutes.

Chase: We should pup in Myself, Luna, Ned, Skye, and Vulcan Jay.

 **Cut to Confessional Cam.**

 **Halfmoon: I don't get why Chase thinks he is the captain of this team for some strange reason this pup has put himself at the top of this team.**

'

Back to the Game.

Chase: Does anyone has a problem with that?

Halfmoon: Yeah I have one problem who made you leader of this team!

Chase: I'm not a leader i'm just saying that maybe we should do this.

Proton: Put me in the game I scored the most points in the first quarter.

Luna: I don't mind sitting out.

Ryder blew his whistle and the game restarted with Chase, Proton, Ned, Skye and Vulcan Jay in for the red team and Zero, Xeno, Bolt, Dash, and Snowflake in for the blue team. Inbounded the ball to Proton who was immediately guarded by Snowflake, Proton passed the ball to Chase but Snowflake tipped the pass out of bounce. Proton got the ball and inbounded the ball straight to Ned who drained a three right in Xeno face putting them up 112 to 108. Bolt inbounded the ball to Dash who took it all the way down the court and stopped her passed the ball to Zero who drained a three of his own, Chase passed it to Proton but Snowflake intercepted the pass and passed it Xeno who nailed a two pointer putting them up 113 to 112. Chase called a timeout and there was only 1 minute and 5 seconds left in the game. When there timeout was over Chase inbounded the ball to Proton who dribbled up the court. And throw the ball to Skye who had jumped off of Vulcan's back and scored a basket putting them back up by one point.

Zero: Take it slow!

Xeno passed the ball to Snowflake who took the ball up the court very slowly, once their shot clock reached 10 seconds, Snowflake passed the ball to Zero who rushed towards the basket and made another layup putting back up bye 1 point with only 44 seconds left. Chase passed the ball to Proton who dribbled up the court and attempted to take the ball all the way to hoop. But Zero managed to knock the ball out of her paws and dribbled it down the court with Proton in hot pursuit. Zero looked to his left and passed the ball to Xeno who drained another two pointer putting them up by 3. Chase called his team's last time out with only 35 seconds left.

Chase: Ned can you hit this three?

Ned: Why wouldn't I be able to make that shot.

The both teams went back to the court and Chase passed the ball to Proton who waited until there was 20 seconds to pass the ball to Ned who drained the three tying the game at 117 to 117. Snowflake passed the ball to Xeno who slowly dribbled the ball upcourt and at 10 seconds left he passed the ball to Zero who was being guarded by Skye. Zero faked left and rushed right causing Skye to fall to the ground and he made an easy layup. Putting them up by 2 points with only 5 seconds left. Chase inbounded the ball to a Proton who went to hit the game winning three but Snowflake came and blocked the shot and the buzzer went off.

Ryder: The winner is the BLue Team!

The Blue team began to cheer and shut as they were announced the winners of the game.

Anthony: Red Team when we call you please arrive at the elimination area and please be ready because two of you are going home tonight.

The Red Team looked at each other and began to think about one thing.

Who was going home….

* * *

 **A/N Okay this is the first challenge for pup island the reason why it was basketball because I was watching a game of basketball and decided to use it. Now first thing's first because Cyberwolf sgtjay gave me the first OC's so Cyberwolf you get to decide one person who is going home automatically and please send to me via PM. As for the rest of you all authors and readers with Oc's on the red team you can vote once per oc' on the red team. So if you have two Oc's on the red team then you get two picks. At 5:00 pm the voting will stop and the elimination chapter will be posted at about 7 to 9 pm. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always.**

 **God Bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elimination Challenge 1**

"Will the contestants please report outside your cabins please?" Anthony announced, Slowly all 42 pups arrived out in front of their cabins.

"Blue team since you won this challenge you are all save from elimination, also you get a very special rewards you all get to take a two day long trip to London!" Ryder announced.

"So once this elimination ceremony is over than get your things ready and you're heading out!" Katie said with a smile but she then got serious. "Now red team since you lost you have to vote off two members of your team members".

Anthony pointed towards booth in the corner, "alright you each will go in there one by one and vote off one person, the two pups with the most amount of vote towards will have to pack up your things catch the boat of losers and get off the island and you can never come back ever!" Anthony smirked. "I love this part!"

Each pup made their decisions, Ryder, Katie, and Anthony counted the votes up.

"Alright then when I call your name please come up here and get a pup treat, the following 18 are safe from elimination, Rubble, Skye, Zuma, Vulcan Jay, Rosaletta, Kieran, Ned, Misty, Razor, Vixen, Daisy, Luna, Chris, Paul, Ria, Sonic, Atlas, Silvex". Ryder listed out and each pup went up to get there pup treat leaving. Halfmoon, Proton, and Chase.

"Proton, Halfmoon, and Chase there is only one pup treat left and three of you Proton you over reacted to a personal foul, Halfmoon and Chase you both are obviously against each other, and Chase you're very very bosy and the one who is safe from elimination is",

Chase was sweating nervously….

Proton wasn't and was sure she was gonna stay….

Halfmoon didn't really show any emotion.

"Halfmoon".

"WHAT!" Proton yelled running up to the three kids, "WHY AM I LEAVING HOW IS THIS FAIR!"

"Don't ask me ask your teammates", Anthony said.

Ryder walked over to a very said looking Chase, "I'm sorry Chase".

"Why am I leaving I just got here", Chase said sadly with sigh.

"I have no Idea Chase", Ryder bent down and gave his friend a hug.

The other members of the paw patrol gathered around Chase/

"For the record you and Halfmoon were tied but the last vote sealed it for Chase", Anthony replied.

 **Cut to conversational cam.**

 **Ashley was giggling: Bye Bye Chasey you're too much of a threat to me for you to stay in this competition.**

Chase wished the rest of the Paw Patrol good look and packed up his belonging a very angry looking Proton only frowned as she stomped towards the docks with her belongings.

"Don't worry Chase Mayor Goodway will be watching you and I promise one of us will win for you", Marshall called out as the boat pulled away.

 **Chase Interview.**

 **Chase: I cannot believe i'm going home first I didn't think I was being bossy but I guess I was wrong, however I did have a lot of fun even if It waws short.**

 **Proton Interview.**

 **Proton: I cannot believe i'm leaving what have I done to deserve to leave this isn't right this isn't fair!**

 **Cut back to Nathan.**

"Two pups down 42 to go who is gonna win this battle of pups see you all next time on Pup Island".

 **End of Episode 1 pups remaining 40 ream updates.**

 **Blue team stays the same.**

 **Red Team:** Rubble, Skye, Zuma, Vulcan Jay, Rosaletta, Kieran, Ned, Misty, Razor, Vixen, Daisy, Luna, Chris, Paul, Ria, Sonic, Atlas, Silvex **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Quick little note I didn't realize the mistake until much later Halfmoon is still in this competition I just forgot to list her in the line up at the end of chapter 2**

 **Chapter 2.**

"That was a great trip!" Zero announced as they walked off the boat the blue team had just arrived back from their reward trip to Paris.

"It was awesome and I fell that we grew a bit more as a team", said Everest with a smile.

"Yeah blue team is gonna win this next challenge no one is gonna beat us yet!" Xeno exclaimed.

Waiting for them was Anthony, "welcome back blue team hope you all had a great time but you need to put your stuff away and head down to the beach for part 1 of this 2 part challenge".

 **Challenge two Episode 2. Pups Get Cooking.**

 **Current Red Team: Rubble, Skye, Zuma, Vulcan Jay, Rosaletta, Kieran, Ned, Misty, Halfmoon, Razor, Vixen, Daisy, Luna, Chris, Paul, Ria, Sonic, Atlas, and Silvex.**

 **Current Blue team: Marshall, Everest, Tracker, Rocky, Eve, Eclipse, Xeno Jones, Zero Tyson, Cat, Snowflake, Kaiser, Silverfang, Bolt, Decker, Dash, Melody, Dante, Andy Ref, Ashley, Vapor, Zilvex.**

 **Current Eliminations: Chase and Proton both on Red team.**

When the pups arrived to the beach the red team were already there and so where Ryder and Katie.

Anthony: Alright welcome to your next team challenge, so we figured out who was gonna pick your challenge for today and Katie gets to pick.

Katie: I picked your challenge two days ago and I decided that one skill pups need to have is knowing how to cook. So today I invited a very special guest to do your challenge the famous chef and his dog Rumple the famous cooking pair. Gordon Ramsay and his dog Rumple.

 **Cut to conversational cam.**

 **Skye: I can't believe it Gordon Ramsay and Rumple they are the best chefs in the world, Rumple literally opened the door for dog chefs.**

The pup howled and cheered as Gordon and Rumple came walking up, Rumple was an english bulldog.

Gordon: Alright that's enough cheering!

Rumple: That enough today me and Gordon are in charge so shut up! Alright we have two parts to your challenge the first part takes place here on the beach.

Gordon: Part one is very simple we have buried a huge amount of potatoes here in the beach, the team who digs up the most potatoes wins part one and gets a major advantage for the second part.

Rumple: The second part is quite simple you are feed 101 people here on this beach tomorrow night, you get to pick the food you will be serving and you will be cooking the meal.

 **Cut to Conventional Cam.**

 **Decker: Yeah I can't cook.**

 **Vixen: This is gonna be hard since some pups here have no cooking experience.**

Ramsay: The 101 people are gonna vote and the winning team with the most votes win and sadly the losing team will lose 2 members of the team.

The pups looked at each other.

Rumple: You have 5 minutes to find the most potatoes starting now!

The pup immediately scrambled to dig up the most potatoes and 5 minutes later time was called, Gordon and Rumple counted each team's potatoes,

Gordon: Blue team had 35 potatoes and Red team had 40 potatoes red team wins!

Red team began to scream and shout in joy.

Rumple: Red team as a reward any dish you want to serve, me and Gordon will cook it for you to show you exactly how it is made.

Gordon: Also you can pick from these two meats, pork chops or steak and the meat you don't want the other team has to use.

Silvex: We choose steak.

 **Cut to confessional cam.**

 **Silvex: I know how to cook basic this and steak is one of them. Judging by the size of those pork chops I know blue team are going to struggle.**

 **Cut to Decker.**

 **Decker: I can cook meat, I hunt and cook my meat. I can cook a porkchop.**

 **Back to show.**

Katie: Alright get ready we had cooking pup packs made for each of you now get ready because our guests are arriving in 2 hours.

Both teams ran off to the kitchens and got ready.

Blue team decided to serve a barbeque pork chop, baked potatoes and grilled corn.

Red team decided to make, a steak with black garlic rub. Fried potatoes and grilled asparagus.

Gordon looked towards Katie.

Gordon: Hard challenge you choose cooking for 101 people isn't easy thing. Honestly who is going to struggle.

Rumple: Blue team they have a lot of wild looking dogs so i know that they aren't used to cook.

Ryder: I know that both Zuma and Skye are great cooks.

It was 1 hour into prep when Rumple went to blue team's kitchen to see how they were doing.

Rumple: What are they doing.

Rumple looked to see a lot of the pork chops were already cooked.

Rumple: BLUE TEAM GET OVER HERE.

The pups all ran over.

Rumple: Who cooked those pork chops?

Decker and Bolt walked up.

Rumple: You cannot cook the pork this early we have an hour left and it's getting cold.

 **Cut to confessional cam.**

 **Decker: Okay how am I supposed know that.**

Rumple cut opened one of the pork chops and smiled.

Rumple: Pork is cooked perfectly.

Decker and Bolt high pawed each other.

Rumple: Start cooking the pork once the clock reaches 25 minutes.

Rumple tasted everything before leaving.

Meanwhile Gordon walked into the red team kitchen.

Gordon: Alright who is leading?

Skye: I am chef. My name is Skye chef.

Gordon: Alright describe the dish.

Skye: Yes chef, we are making a black garlic rubbed steak with fried potatoes to make them kinda like chips. And grilled asparagus.

Gordon: Good dish now who is in charge of what.

Skye: I put halfmoon and Zuma on steaks and the rest of us are washing and cooking the vegetables.

Gordon: Alright good luck.

Gordon walked over to try a sample of the fried potatoes and he looked disgusted.

Gordon: Skye two seconds.

Skye: Yes chef.

Gordon: Skye who is cut these potatoes.

Skye: I made that first batch.

Gordon: You didn't cut them right there all different sizes, they don't cook right some of them are cooked and some of them are undercooked. This isn't how I showed you how to make then early on!

 **Cut to Confessional Cam.**

 **Misty: I told Skye 3 times that she wasn't doing it right.**

Skye: Yes chef. I'm sorry.

An hour later Gordon and Rumple came back into the kitchens announcing it was time to serve. Gordon placed his finger on the steak.

Gordon: Are these cooked?

Gordon grabbed a knife and cut one open.

Gordon: Red team come here quickly.

The red all ran over to see what the chef wanted.

Gordon: Their raw!

Skye: Come on guys.

Gordon: Come on get them off the plates and into the pans.

 **Cut to confessional cam.**

 **Zuma: Yep that was my fault.**

The red scrambled to get the steaks back into the pans.

Meanwhile the blue team were a well oiled machine getting out plate after plate of food.

 **Cut to confessional cam.**

 **Zero: Cat is a great team leader with his help we are getting plates out. He seasoned everything to perfection.**

Meanwhile the red team were stalled and couldn't get a dish all because of the meat.

Gordon: Are the streaks cook!

 **Cut to confessional cam.**

 **Kieran: We are running around like chickens with our heads cut off. All because of the people on steaks.**

Gordon: Blue team has served almost half of our of our diners so we need to get food out!

Finally Zuma and Halfmoon had served their steaks but now their was a problem was with the potatoes.

Gordon: Red team! Come here!

The team came over and Gordon held the bowl down so that they could see it.

Gordon: Look at it is just a bowl of unevenly cut potatoes, nothing is being cooked no one is leading. It's been 45 minutes blue team is almost done and no one has gotten a plate from this side. Can Someone take control!

 **Confessional cam.**

 **Vixen: We are so fucked and it's all Skye's fault.**

The red team scrambled to try and at least feed some of their diners but again the steaks came up raw. Gordon slowly turned around and throw the dish on the ground.

Gordon: Just stop!

The red team looked over a bit confused.

Gordon: I'm done this is embarrassing, the steaks are raw. The potatoes are undercooked and the asparagus is overcooked.

Katie: Come on pups you guys can do it I know you can.

Gordon: Katie I want you to take this sorry batch of pups out of this kitchen and i want a apology from all of them for their horrible performence.

 **Cut to Confessional cam.**

 **Silvex: I told Skye to let me he on meat because i can make a steak but she decided that Zuma and Halfmoon should. I thought they could but it's obvious they can't!.**

 **Rosaletta: This is embarrassing the whole team failed all because of the pups cooking meat.**

When the team came back Gordon began to clap his hands.

Gordon: Congratulations that was the only useful thing you pups did. Blue team has won and you lost.

Zuma: So we vote another two people off the team.

Gordon: No because I am picking who leaves.

Pups: What!.

 **Cut to confessional cam.**

 **Zuma: I am so screwed I know he is gonna send me home.**

The red team where lead to the elimination area, blue team was sitting there as was a very irritated Anthony.

Rumple: Blue team you won and as a reward prepared to have your stomach filled because tonight me and Rumple will be making a 5 star meal for you tonight.

Gordon: As for you it was truly embarrassing nothing was served from your kitchen. And I know why so the two pups going home are Zuma and Skye.

Zuma: What.

Skye: Why am I leaving HalfMoon was on steaks not me.

Halfmoon: You little bitch don't throw me under the bus because your leaving.

Gordon: Zuma unlike the streaks Halfmoon made your were all raw. Skye you made yourself a leader but you couldn't even cut and fry potatoes.

With saddened faces Skye and Zuma packed their bags. They went and caught the boat of losers off the island.

 **Zuma: My time was short I just wish I had one last chance.**

 **Skye: I shouldn't be leaving Halfmoon was part of the problem.**

Anthony: We aren't done yet.

Ryder: Yep after blue team has dinner we want two pups to volunteer and switch to the red team.

The pups nodded and left.

Anthony: Well that was horrible, I total embarrassment but don't worry because next time I get to pick the challenge and things are gonna get fun. See you all next time on Pup Island.

 **Reggie Note: Alright names Reggie and i am the new author of Pup Island see you all soon and things are gonna get very fun.**


End file.
